The final
by Wareno
Summary: Dir en grey. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer ? quand ai-je arrêté d'y croire ? Fic pour l'anniv' de Kyo, rien de bien original. Happy birthday !


Auteur : Wareno

Disclaimer : Kyo ne m'appartient pas. Encore heureux Oo

Song : Inconvenient Ideal

Note : Joyeux anniversaire

C'est le genre de truc que tout le monde fait un jour, publier une histoire sur l'anniversaire de son idole. Ben voilà, je déroge pas à la règle ! J'ai écrit ce truc la nuit de mon propre anniversaire, et comme d'habitude, je reporte toujours tout sur Kyo. (mais quelle mauvaise habitude xD) bien sûr, je ne suis pas chanteur, je ne connais pas la gloire et tout ce qui va avec, mais c'etait quand même un peu ce que je ressentais. Et pi si vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave.

Cette histoire me tient à coeur, et la publier le 16 février c'est débile, mais ça me plait bien xD

Ah oui, et c'est très court aussi ! (sans blague) mais ça paraissait plus long sur Word... Enfin, raison de plus pour lire, ce sera rapide o/

En esperant que ça plaira quand même à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un me laissera son avis (on peut toujours rêver xD),

Bonne lecture ^^

(et même si ça vous plait pas, laissez votre avis; c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui !)

* * *

THIS IS THE END

- Joyeux anniversaire, Kyo.

Il regarde devant lui, et observe l'image que lui renvoie son miroir. Un an de plus... Il vient de prendre un an de plus. Bien sur, à chaque seconde on vieillit un peu plus. Mais l'on ne prend conscience du changement, de tout ce temps qui a passé, que le jour ou c'est officiel. Aujourd'hui, Kyo à 33 ans. Son anniversaire ne l'a jamais perturbé, il n'a jamais eu de problème par rapport à son âge. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais ressenti les effets du vieillissement sur son corps, ni sur ses capacités physiques et son endurance nécessaires pour les concerts. Non, il n'a jamais prêté attention à son âge.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, c'est différent. Il lui semble prendre conscience de tout le temps passé, de réaliser tout ce qu'il a accompli durant sa vie. Dir en grey. Oui, il peut le dire, sa vie se résume à un nom. Le nom du groupe qu'il a créé il y a déjà plus de 10 ans, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme insouciant qui ne se préoccupait pas de son avenir, sa devise étant « on verra bien. Pour l'instant vis, et profite. » Oui, mais maintenant ?

A l'époque, il ne rêvait que de musique, de concerts. Il espérait devenir célèbre, il espérait qu'on le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il faisait. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Qu'on le connaisse lui, et qu'on le respecte pour ce qu'il était. Et aujourd'hui, son plus grand rêve est réalisé.

C'est vrai : au Japon, personne n'ignore qui est « Kyo de Dir en grey ». Et même à l'étranger, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas un inconnu. Du moins, pour un certain public. Oui, mais maintenant ?

Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait d'autres méthodes d'écritures, de chant, il avait changé de style, il avait changé du tout au tout depuis sa jeunesse. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne ressentait plus cette excitation qu'il avait étant gamin. Il se souvenait quand il parcourait les maisons de disque, quand il se battait pour avoir une place dans un petit concert de quartier, quand il économisait pendant des semaines son misérable salaire avec les autres membre du groupe pour pouvoir enregistrer, ou tout simplement acheter du matériel. Il se souvint, amusé, de la première guitare de Kaoru qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles...

Et aujourd'hui tout est différent. Il suffit de demander pour avoir n'importe quoi. Kaoru possède les guitares dont il a toujours rêvé. Mais lui, c'est cette excitation, cette envie de réussir qui lui manque. Pendant une époque, ils se réjouissaient d'avoir vendu quelques démo de leur Cd après un concert. Ils avaient été fous de joie lorsqu'un jour, un adolescent leur avait serré la main en leur disant qu'il adorait sincèrement ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela est devenu habituel. Ils vendent des milliers d'albums dans plusieurs pays, des milliers de jeunes témoignent leur affection pour le groupe, pour leur musique et pour tout ce qu'ils font. Oui, c'est devenu habituel. Une routine de voir une horde de fans se jeter sur lui lorsqu'il s'aventure dehors. Une routine de voir les filles pleurer pendant ses chansons, ou si il leur adresse un simple regard. Et tout cela l'exaspère. Il souhaite finalement revenir à ce temps ou tout était à faire, ou il devait en quelque sorte conquérir le monde avec sa simple voix et la guitare désaccordée de Kaoru. Aujourd'hui il lui manque cette énergie qu'il déployait étant jeune à faire avancer le groupe, à trouver toutes les combines possibles et imaginables pour se faire connaître.

Maintenant, il enchaîne concert, enregistrement, écriture... Comme il l'avait rêvé depuis son enfance. Et maintenant qu'il a atteint son but, il souhaite tout détruire. Revenir en arrière, lorsqu'il ne faisait ça que pour son propre plaisir à lui, et pas parce que c'est prévu comme ça, qu'ils sont maintenant des stars, et qu'ils se doivent de satisfaire un public nombreux et demandeur de nouveautés. Il ne veut plus écrire parce qu'il y est obligé, pour enregistrer à temps une chanson, pour sortir un nouvel album, entamer la promotion, les concerts, les interview, les concerts, encore les concerts et toute cette routine qu'il ne supporte plus. Bien sûr qu'avant il composait selon les besoins, prenant ça pour un nouveau défi pour accéder à son rêve. Bien sûr qu'il aime chanter sur scène, écrire, créer encore, encore jusqu'a recommencer les concerts, encore. C'est sa vie, il aime ça. Mais il a l'impression de s'être perdu en cours de chemin. Il ne fait les choses que parce qu'il le faut maintenant, et il déteste ça. Il a trop changé. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il veut retrouver le jeune homme qu'il était avant. Oui, il a pris sa décision. C'est fini.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Tooru.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici (si il y en a xD), j'attends toute remarque, critique ou autre. Que ce soit sur la forme, l'histoire, les fautes...


End file.
